geometry_dash_unofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
SLAM
----'SLAM' is a 2.1 Harder 7* level created by Rafer. It is the first and easiest level in the Monster Gauntlet. It is a cave/monster-themed level and is one of the longest, if not the longest level in the gauntlets, clocking in at a shocking two minutes and forty-five seconds long. Gameplay *'0-7%: '''The level starts with a pretty easy cube section in which you must jump over some spikes and jump orbs and a double speed portal followed by another single speed portal. After this, you jump over two spikes and hit the blue jump pads. Jump and go into the gravity portal. Jump and hit the jump orb, now, you are in a triple-speed section. When you fall and jump, hit the gravity portal, jump, hit another portal. blue jump pad spam, You will jump on the yellow pad, and the same: fall and jump two times. Now a ramp, hit the jump orb, fall, and jump, and enter a ship sequence. *'8-19%: Now fly down a ramp, go flying and fly down, and mini-portal. Go flying, turn into a cube, then blue jump pad spam, and enter a UFO portal. Go "jumping", jitter-click, keep "jumping" and turn into normal size. Go "jumping", ball portal, pink pad, blue jump orb, now you will go at a ramp, go down and hit the yellow jump pad. Now hit the pink jump orb and the blue jump orb and you will go into a ramp and hit the blue jump orb. Now enter a ship portal, go flying and get into a cube portal together with a single-speed portal. *'20-41%: '''Jump and hit the jump orb, fall a little, jump and hit the red jump orb, land on a ramp going down, jump on the end of the ramp, hit the blue orb, now you need to jump and fall, jump again and hit the blue jump pads. Jump again, fall, jump and hit the jump orb. You will turn into a robot, fly twice and fall. After this, fly and hit the jump orb, go on the ramp. Now, the player enters a quadruple speed ship sequence and the boss fight against a Slime Monster (maybe SL in the name stands for SLIME). Go flying, avoid an easy-to-dodge arm attack, and keep flying. Missiles will fly from the top of his head, which the player must dodge. The third missile will trap you, but you can hit it back to the boss. He will throw a pillar on the player, go down and keep going, you will pass in a ramp that goes up, you will turn into mini and the speed will slow down to triple speed. Blocks will be falling, but keep going. The boss will appear again (second half) and he will shoot lasers from his antennas. *'42-67%: You will turn into a normal cube, blocks will fall on the boss, You will hit two red jump pads, the second will say: SLAM! You will go down and go up. Enter normal speed, jump and fall, jump and hit the orb and the pink dash orb. Hit a gravity portal, jump over the spike and hit the jump orbs. Pink orb and double speed, gravity portal, jump orb, and another gravity portal, ramp, Also hit the red jump orb. Jump, hit the pink jump orb, hit two gravity portals, Jump above The spike, Hit the jump orb. blue jump pad spam, triple speed, and half-speed ship. Keep flying, the speed will go into a short double-speed ship sequence and a half-speed wave. Keep going. now a 1x speed mini UFO, which is pretty easy. You will turn into normal-size. Keep "jumping", You will turn into a mini ship, keep flying. Now at 61%, you will turn into a normal cube. Jump, go on the Ramp and hit the red orb and the green dash orb. Fall and jump, fall and jump and hit the orb. You will transition into a spider segment. Go up and down, hit the pink jump pads. Enter a cube section, double speed portal, and pink jump pad. Hit the three jump orbs. You will transition into a normal-speed ship sequence, and turn into a cube. HIt the pink jump pad and double speed portal, hit the jump orb, fall and jump, hit the jump orb, and go into the gravity portal. Then, jump over the spikes. *'''68-100%: '''The player enters a ship sequence, keep flying, mirror portal, enter a half-speed cube section and normal speed followed by a pink jump pad. Hit the two jump orbs and portal spam. Hit the red jump orb, jump and enter a double speed ship sequence. Keep flying, you're reaching into the third half and second half of the boss. You will turn into a cube, pink pad, fall, and jump two times. Hit the jump orbs, jump, and you will turn into a half-speed ship, fly, you will go into double speed and quadruple speed. now enter a half-speed cube section and a text saying: "You Think You're Done?" and a double speed portal, followed by more text saying: "Not Yet!" and triple and quadruple speed portals. Now you turn into a ship, and the third half of the boss is a battle against her skeleton. The first attack is some fireballs. Go to the middle of the screen to dodge. The second is two balls coming from his eyes. Go down. The third is a big arm. Go up. The fourth in her mouth. Go up again. The text will appear, saying: "Stay Here!" So, stay on the text's place, and the fifth attack is various balls from the second attack. The last attack is fireballs from her mouth. Go down. Now, rocks will hit him, a heart and a text saying: "FINISH HIM" will appear, and an animation of a ship defeating the boss is shown, followed by the logo: SLAM! User Coins * The first user coin is located at 24%. At the start of the level, the player must hold to jump three times to open the secret route at 4%. When the beat drops, the player must tap the orb very late, entering a secret path at 4%. The player will then enter the ship upside down. The player will then skip the UFO portal and continue as a cube. A key is located here. At the ball segment, the player must skip the last blue orb so that the next ship is upside down. The key will unlock a wall that contains a portal at 20%. The player must navigate through a maze and into the coin at 24%. * The second coin is located at 48%. The player must miss the orb at 24%, hitting a block at the top, summoning a companion that the player must protect from the boss. Upon doing this, the player will then go below the normal route at 45%. The player will then go back up and onto a slope at 48%, leading to the coin. * The third coin is located at 81%. Upon touching all the necessary triggers between 51% and 76%, blue lava will come up at the final boss fight. A blue fireball will appear. The player must follow the fireball. It will crash into the wall that blocks the coin, allowing the player to pass and collect the coin. Walkthrough Trivia *It is one of the longest, if not the longest level in the gauntlets, clocking in at a shocking 2 minutes and 45 seconds long. *Rafer requested 8 stars (Insane) and the level seemed to get 7 instead. **However, Viprin wanted the level to be the first level of the Monster Gauntlet. *The level was also the Daily Level on April 1, 2018, the same day Bloodlust became Weekly Demon for a day. *The level’s name is a reference to Quad City DJs’ song Space Jam judging by the description which quotes one of the most well-known quotes from that song. Gallery Capturar.PNG|The level selection screen of SLAM (Gauntlet Version). SLAM.jpg|A part of the first half of the boss fight. SLAM Ending.jpg|The ending of SLAM. Coins SLAMFirstCoin.PNG|The First Coin. SLAMSecondCoin.PNG|The Second Coin. SLAMThirdCoin.png|The Third Coin. Category:2.1 Levels Category:Harder Levels Category:Epic Levels Category:Levels with Verified User Coins Category:XL Levels Category:Gauntlet Levels